


Still Got It

by Kizuna_Tallis



Category: Rammstein
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Age Difference, Clubbing, Dancing, F/M, I'm Not Ashamed, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizuna_Tallis/pseuds/Kizuna_Tallis
Summary: Sometimes age really is just a number.





	Still Got It

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Did you miss me? :D
> 
> So this little ditty came to be for a variety of reasons, the first and main/biggest reason being that... well, I noticed that a lot of Till/OFC stories do tend to make a point of him being the older one of them and my own thing for older men (ironically enough, my boyfriend is actually a year younger than me, haha). And I found the idea of a certain scene that happens in here to be too funny not to write out.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Till looked at himself in the hotel bathroom mirror and he couldn’t help but sigh dejectedly. He knew that the years would eventually catch up to him. Of course, knowing that (and preparing himself for it) didn’t make it any less disheartening when the signs became more difficult to ignore.

 Wrinkles were forming over where the laugh lines had set in, and the many scars and marks all over his body didn’t help either. And the aches, the little bits of grey in his hair, having to cut back on certain things (food or… _otherwise_ ), and the other little signs that were just piling up more…

 _‘At least you don't look like how you did in that fat suit for “Keine Lust”. There's that bright side,’_ a reassuring voice in his head said to him.

 Yes, there was that at least. He was still in good shape, but not quite as tight as he used to be…

 Nevertheless, the days when he felt his age were becoming more frequent. Not that he partied as hard as Richard or Schneider had back in the day, but the last two decades had undeniably been grueling on the body and mind. He was feeling tired more often; some days, all he wanted to do was just stay in his bed and read something…

 Till knew it would do him no good to wallow in the self-pity though. He was still here, and still had good things going for him. He needed to get his mind off this, and maybe going out and enjoying this little change in scenery would help.

 It would be a couple days before their next show in Amsterdam, so he figured he'd check out what the capital of the Netherlands had to offer while he was here. He’d been before, but each time seemed different than the last.

 Amsterdam conjured different images. To some, it was a debauched and hedonistic hell hole. To others, it was simply the city of fun and freedom.

 The city’s nightlife was as legendary as expected. Tourists and locals alike indulged in what the city had to offer, from the cafes to the hash bars, and of course, the nightclubs. The beats of different types of electronic music bled through some of the buildings, melding into an odd mixture of house, techno, trance, and dubstep. Berlin could sometimes be the same way, come to think of it…

 Till honestly was never one for clubbing, and the larger clubs were especially bad, the colorful lights and lasers a strain on the eyes, patrons would be a special type of insufferable, the music generic at best, and the drinks would no doubt be overpriced. He knew it was the “hole in the wall” types of places that tended to offer the better experience. But nothing too “underground” like the raves that were thrown back in the abandoned factories back home. He kept his eyes peeled, hoping to find something in the middle. Just right.

 This place called Club Atlas seemed to be promising. The music wasn't too obnoxiously loud, the bass pumping through the small entryway. He could tell it was trance playing, though the slightly darker melody pushed it to something that slightly resembled techno. It wasn’t his usual kind of music, but he knew it when he heard it and he admittedly enjoyed some tracks. There was no queue to wait in and the bouncer gave Till a quick look-over before letting him in.

[The inside was like an alternate universe to him.](https://youtu.be/8GqFKg0-qjM?t=3m29s) There were a few colored spotlights adorning the ceiling, shining down on the dancefloor, along with a bar to the left side and couches and tables on the other. The DJ was a clean-cut looking young man, Dutch by the looks of it, lightly dancing along like the clubbers when he wasn't mixing. The clientele seemed to be made up largely of younger people, aged in their mid-to-late-twenties on average, no older than their early thirties at the most. Everyone was drinking, dancing and socializing their worries away.

 And, of course, Till couldn’t help but look over the female patrons. Not that he was expecting anything to happen tonight (all of them were young enough to be his daughter, for fuck’s sake), but looking a little wouldn't hurt, right? As expected, most of them were dressed up in outfits meant to showcase their best assets - short skirts, crop tops, tight skinny jeans, mini cocktail dresses. No shortage of good looking young women here, that was certain.

 But one woman in the middle of the dancefloor stood out above the rest.

 She was a vision. Straight dark brown hair, a light olive complexion, a heart-shaped face with a thin nose and full red lips, and a toned figure displayed perfectly by the short black dress she wore. Although it had a high neckline and long sleeves, the way it clung to every curve balanced it out; arguably, it was better than something skimpier. And those fishnets were like the cherry on top; Till always had a weakness for those.

 But that wasn't why she stood out. Rather, it was the way she danced. It wasn't hard to separate the two kinds of women that went to these sorts of places - the women who were dancing for an audience and the women who danced for the release. She was the latter, dancing like she was the only person in the room. The way she moved was more… primal, powerful. Hypnotizing…

 And the fact that she could dance like that wearing those high-heeled ankle boots was something worth respecting.

 Till could barely hear his own thoughts telling him he needed to stop looking at her, the difference in years being the least of the reasons why. But he couldn't keep his eyes off her. A part of him felt dirty just watching her like this, but she had a hold on him. And some others too, he noticed.

 The next song started playing and the woman left the dancefloor for the bar to get a drink. She was laughing and chatting with another woman, presumably her friend. When the friend went off to share drinks with a couple of men, another man (more like a boy, really) in a green polo shirt and jeans approached her. He was clearly attempting to flirt with her, leaning against the bar, and seeing as he looked pretty drunk, he clearly needed to support himself on something. However, the arrogant vibe he was giving off and the shit-eating grin on his face just made him look downright pathetic. Till examined the situation as it played out, the young woman not amused by this man’s terrible attempts at trying to pick her up. But he obviously wasn’t taking the hint that she wasn’t interested, and when he attempted to touch her shoulder, causing her to flinch back, Till knew he had to do something.

 Maybe admittedly this gave him a bit of a reason to approach her, and he did feel somewhat bad taking advantage of this situation in that way, but even still, he couldn’t let this slide. What was with those men that just wouldn’t accept no for an answer and move on?

 “Come on, babe,” the younger man (unmistakably American and looked every bit the idiotic frat boy stereotype) slurred, trying to sound smooth and seductive, and failing miserably at it, “don’t you wanna have some fun tonight?”

 “Yes, just not with  _y_ _ou_ ,” she snapped, clearly starting to lose her patience. Immediately, he picked up on some kind of British accent to her voice.

 Before the other man could say or do anything else, Till came between them, giving him a hard glare. If looks could kill, that drunk idiot would be a bloody and bruised mess.

 “She said she is not interested. What part of that do you not understand?” Till asked sharply.

 Though the other man was around Till’s height, he was definitely nowhere near as physically imposing. Immediately, he backed away, putting his hands up defensively and replying, “Whoa, hey man, I’m not looking for any trouble. She’s just being-”

 “She’s not being whatever you think she is,” Till interrupted, baring his teeth. “ _You,_ on the other hand, are being disrespectful. She said no, so respect her wishes, leave her alone and move on.”

 The other man relented, the look on his face like that of a petulant child being denied that toy he wanted, and he walked away, grumbling, “What-the-fuck-ever. Bitch…”

 That made Till want to turn that fucker’s face into the sandwich meat with his fist and the floor as the bread, but he kept himself calm, knowing it would do him no good to be violent in a place like this. He instead turned to the woman, asking her, “Are you alright?”

 “I could’ve handled that myself,” she answered curtly.

 “It didn’t seem like he was going to stop unless you threw your drink in his face. Or pepper sprayed him.”

 She laughed a little at that. Now that he was closer to her, Till saw that her eyes were brown and they twinkled beautifully when she smiled. “Well, okay, I do appreciate you helping. But if you think you can succeed where he failed by being all Prince Charming and swooping to my rescue, you’re sorely mistaken.” Even though she was putting up an aloof front, there was a tone of humor to her response and Till could see that she was being warmly receptive towards him, and not just because he helped drive off that drunk idiot.

 “And what makes you think I’m trying to be a ‘Prince Charming’, hm?” Till asked. She had a fire to her, that was for sure. Which was sort of funny, considering his own affinity for pyrotechnics.

 “Well, here’s a more important question - what the hell are you doing here at Club Atlas on trance night, Till Lindemann?” she asked, half accusingly and half humorously, raising an eyebrow curiously. 

 _Shit_. She recognized him. Well, at least he wouldn't have to be anything but himself.

 “Guilty as charged,” he admitted, eyes downcast. He then asked, “How would you know who I am?”

 The young woman laughed and replied through a mortified smile, “I listened to you guys during my edgy phase in high school.”

 Now it was Till’s turn to laugh. “Just a phase?” he asked with a lopsided grin, pointing to the black tattoo choker she was wearing, as well as the industrial piercing on her left ear.

 She laughed back again, “Well, okay, I’ll revisit on occasions.”

 “No judgment,” Till said. “Tastes are tastes and variety is a good thing. I can appreciate a good trance song here and there.”

 “I never would have pegged you as the type.”

 “Never judge a book by its cover,” was his simple reply to that.

 She smiled and nodded. “True enough.” She then extended her hand out,  prompting Till to take it and shake it as she introduced herself, “My name’s Alicia, by the way. Just so you know.”

 “Till, but you already know that.”

 “So what brings you here, Till? I mean, of all the places?”

 “I was feeling a little bored, so I decided to go out and explore the city, see how it’s changed since the last time I’ve been here,” he answered. It was true, at least by half. It was then that the bartender came up to them, asking Till if he wanted a drink. He ordered a single beer and was glad that it actually was reasonably priced.

 Alicia nodded, taking a sip out of her gin and tonic. “Yeah, I’ve been to Amsterdam twice before. There's always something new.”

 “So you’re not from around here, obviously,” Till noted.

 “Liverpool born and raised,” she answered with a smile. “I came here to attend the Luminosity festival.”

 He had no idea what that was, but he could draw a conclusion based on the pieces he knew so far. “Still, to go from listening to us to this… was it for any particular reason and when did you?”

 “I began listening to trance during university. Thought I should probably lighten up a bit, and my dad already listened to Paul Van Dyk a whole bunch.”

 He nodded. Paul Van Dyk. A familiar name, that one was.

 “You ever feel like things have just changed really radically really fast?” she suddenly asked.

 Till shrugged. “Sometimes. Why do you ask that?”

 “I don't know,” Alicia said, frowning a little, “I guess I just sometimes feel like time has gone by faster. Just realizing how long it’s been since I didn’t really have to worry about much.”

 Till raised an eyebrow at that. She was having the same exact hang up as he was, although she was still in the prime of her life. Till chuckled and said, “You shouldn’t have to complain… yet.”

 She laughed harder at that, playfully poking Till’s arm. “Yeah, you would know, wouldn’t you?”

 “What is that supposed to mean?”

 “Well, heh, it’s just… no offense, but you're only a few years younger than my dad, though I'm sure you've had a way more eventful life than he has,” Alicia explained.

 She had a point. Nevertheless, being reminded of his age still stung a bit. He wasn't mad at her though; she meant nothing malicious by it.

 Alicia then shrugged again, finishing the last of her drink before saying, “I guess it's just part of growing up though.”

 Till smiled a bit at that and nodded, finishing his own drink. He understood exactly that kind of feeling, as he had been around her age when he had those sorts of feelings about growing older. And it came again now…

[Another song then started going](https://youtu.be/3xPxJeFJXX0?t=10), and Alicia immediately turned to look at the dancefloor, giddy and gleeful as she exclaimed, “I love this mashup, I didn't think anyone would ever play it!” She then turned to Till and held her hand out. “Dance with me.”

 It wasn't a question.

 Her eyes sparkled with mirth, lips curved up in a lopsided and mischievous little smile. As apprehensive as he felt, Till couldn't bring himself to decline, so he nodded and took Alicia’s hand as she led him to the middle of the dancefloor.

 “Just follow my lead,” she said to him. With that, she pressed her back against the front of his body, arms raised up and her hands grabbing the back of his neck as she began dancing.

 God, this was so embarrassing, the only mitigating factor being that she felt nice against him as she swayed her hips and fingers deftly wove through his hair. He tried to follow along, placing his hands around her slim waist as he attempted to move to the music with her, her dress velvety to the touch. He never liked to dance to begin with, and Alicia had a great deal of energy, Till struggling to keep up with her movements as he tried not to get in the way of her feet as they lightly stepped around on the floor. She then put her hands over his, trying to move them lower. He complied, running his hands down the sides of her body, smoothing along her shapely hips, stroking her thighs, and then bringing them back up again. He could feel her soft skin under the fishnets, enticing him. There was no doubt she was enjoying this, especially as her round ass rubbed against him harder.

 Against all expectations, Till actually felt himself starting to get the hang of this. He focused on the feeling of Alicia’s body moving and pressed against his, the music playing. As cheesy as it was in the way only trance could be, the song was actually pretty enjoyable (and the lyrics felt oddly descriptive of this current situation). Although he still felt embarrassed, if only because he knew he stuck out like a sore thumb here, he did relax a little, feeling himself getting lost in the music, the sensations.

  _‘Alright, this isn't so bad,’_ Till thought to himself.

 And as soon as the thought passed, Alicia pulled out another surprise. She turned around to face him, grinning. She ran a hand down Till’s torso, bending her legs as she lowered her body down a little before coming back up, still swaying her hips. An infuriatingly smug grin took up her face while she put one hands behind his head and began grinding against him.

 “You're not doing too bad for an old geezer,” Alicia said into his ear with a laugh.

 “Old geezer? You are really pushing your luck here, little girl,” Till growled. If she was going to play _that_ game, well, two could play at it.

 “Oh, what are you gonna do if I keep pushing it? And what do you mean by ‘little girl’, hm?” Alicia looked mildly affronted by that last one. Her eyes narrowed, not losing the amused glint in them, but also flashing a challenge to him.

 Till’s eyes narrowed as well, giving her the kind of glare that made women squirm in his presence. He delighted in the look of apprehensive curiosity mixed with excitement and a little fear that crossed her features, how she bit her lip. “Exactly what it means - if I'm a geezer, then you're a little girl by comparison.”

 “Are you going to start complaining about my generation taking too long to mature?” Alicia asked sarcastically.

 “You're certainly not being respectful to someone who is your elder.”

 “Hey, I don't think age should be a limit. You can still be young at heart.”

 “Is that a challenge?” Till asked, raising an eyebrow. Even under the skirt of her dress, he could tell she was squeezing her thighs together. Her fingers dug into shoulders. “Think you can handle it?”

 She smirked. “Try me.”

* * *

 

 The time between their departure from the club and their arrival at his hotel room passed by in a blur. As soon as they entered the room, Till grabbed Alicia, cupping her cheek in one hand while the other was wrapped around her waist, kissing her feverishly. She reciprocated it with equal fervor, wrapping her arms around his neck and tangling her hands into his hair, drawing him in closer, their mouths open and tongues tangling around each other’s, battling for dominance.

 He shoved her against the wall, pinning her there. He grabbed both of her wrists in one hand, holding her arms above her head. With his free hand, he proceeded to snake it up under the hem of her dress and between her thighs. He looked into her eyes, the brown irises becoming overtaken by her pupils as he kept the intense staring contest going. A battle of wills. And then, without warning, he grabbed the fabric of her fishnet tights and tore a hole in them between her thighs, causing her to gasp with surprise.

 “Till…”

 He smirked and said, “You are going to pay for making me dance back there. That was incredibly embarrassing for me, you know.”

 “Aw, come on, it was supposed to be fun,” Alicia retorted teasingly, trying to get the leg up on him. But Till wasn't in the mood for that. Instead, he hauled her over his shoulder, causing her to yelp as he used his free hand to pull her shoes off, tossing them off to the side before roughly dropping her down on the bed.

 Before she could say another snarky remark, he pinned her smaller form under him. He felt her shudder under him, the reality of what she was doing sinking in now. She couldn't think much about it however, their resumed kissing leaving her breathless. Till slid her dress up over her body, Alicia helping him along as she raised her arms up so he could take it off her easily, leaving her clad only in her bra, panties, and torn tights. Till slid his hand between her thighs, pushing her panties out of the way, grinning smugly at the wet spot on the fabric.

 “How is that, little girl, letting me take care of you?” Till harshly whispered to her, teasingly trailing a finger on the outside of her slick entrance. Alicia whimpered, trying to rub herself against him, prompting him to grab her wrists again. Her continued, “You shouldn't have underestimated me. You still think you can handle it?”

 “You won't break me,” Alicia said back. Despite being pinned down, she was still a spitfire.

 “Are you sure? Because it sounds to me like you're challenging me.”

 “I am.”

 Oh, he would make her regret that in the best way. Before she could do something else, he quickly plunged a single thick finger into her hot channel, eliciting a high pitched gasp and an arched back from her.

 “Still sure, little girl?” he taunted, thrusting and crooking his finger around inside her at an agonizing pace. It wasn't long before he added a second finger, watching how she was begging him with a sense of triumph.

 “Till, please…” Alicia squeaked out. She needed more, surprised with herself at how wet she already was. His touches were firm but light, and the way he was clearly taking pleasure from teasing her was becoming frustrating.

 “You beg so pretty,” Till remarked smugly. He kept this up, stroking at that special spot deep inside that left her legs quivering and crying out in loud whimpers. Her increasing (but futile) efforts at trying to free her wrists only served to amuse him further. He could tell she was almost there, but before she could come, he immediately withdrew his fingers from her causing her to cry out and whine in protest at him.

 “That’s what you deserve,” he laughed. “Only good girls get to come. If you want to come, you need to be a good girl and earn it.”

 “Oh, you are a mean bastard!” Alicia retorted, but there was a tone of humor lacing her voice.

 “I’m only mean if you still insist on being bad,” he growled. He then released her hands and harshly whispered in her ear, “Take the rest of those clothes off.”

 “Yessir!” she said, undoing her bra while Till himself pulled the torn up tights and underwear off her legs. Once she was naked, she attempted to reach for his shirt, only for Till to push her back down on the bed and crawl on top of her, kissing her again.

 The kisses were harsh and hungry, ravenous. Alicia’s breathing was faster, a little ragged, as Till kept her pinned down, dragging his tongue along the length of her body, starting up from her neck and going down low, leaving a long wet trail in its wake. She tasted nice, smelled nice - warm and subtly sweet. He took in the sight of her full breasts and hard nipples, quickly latching onto one and sucking deeply while roughly groping the other, caressing and pinching and twisting her nipple between his fingers. He enjoyed the sweet sounds she made, low breathy moans and pleas for more.

 Well, it wouldn’t be fair to punish her forever.

 He slipped lower, leaving her breasts and savoring the sight of the one he had suckled on that now was glistening with his spit. Alicia ground her hips up against him, clearly impatient. As punishment, he pinched her nipple hard, laughing at the high pitched gasp she made.

 “Don’t worry, little girl, you’ll get what you want,” Till said to her, his lips ghosting softly across her belly. He pressed a chaste kiss on her lower stomach, just above her mound, the touch so light it drove her crazy.

 “Stop teasing then!” she whined.

 “You better not complain about what I’m going to do next then,” Till replied, shooting her a devilish glare before descending between her legs, planting his mouth firmly onto her pussy. Alicia cried out as Till lapped at her, trailing his tongue up and down the slit of her entrance before focusing exclusively on her clit, alternating between teasing licks around her bud and sucking on it. He felt her legs, hunched over his shoulders, shiver fast. Her hands clutched at the sheets tightly, cries becoming higher pitched.

 “Till… this… oh, fuck!” Alicia sputtered, unable to even plead for more coherently, his licks ruthless but focused. He wasn't going to give her any mercy tonight. He grinned against her, relishing the look on her face of pained need. She was so close that it almost hurt.

 And when he slipped his hands under her, lifting her hips off the bed, it took just a few more licks before she came undone. Alicia shrieked shakily, hips bucking around him, and he felt her growing slicker at this. He licked and slurped it all up, savoring her taste. Once he was done, he set her back down on the mattress as she came back to earth, grinning smugly.

 “Still sure?”

 Alicia’s eyes narrowed into dark slits and she began reaching up to his crotch, a look of satisfaction creeping up on her face as she felt the hard bulge. “I'm not done yet,” she purred.

 “Neither am I,” Till nodded before he got to removing his own clothes. She looked on with approval, a hungry smile growing on her face as she drank in his appearance.

 “You know you look amazing, right?” Her voice was soft and dreamy as she said this, standing on her knees at the edge of the bed and running her hands along his torso. Her fingers traced lightly over the lines of his muscles, stroking the various scars and marks, the look on her face one of admiration and curiosity. Her hands slid lower until she was firmly gripping his erection, lightly rubbing and stroking it.

 Till rumbled a small moan low in his throat, “You flatter me,” trying not to smile but failing, both from the compliment and Alicia’s continued ministrations. After spending a moment savoring the sensation of her soft hands wrapped around and stroking his cock, he stopped her and then scooted her over so he could lay flat on the mattress. Alicia placed herself between his thighs, but he stopped her. “Turn around.”

 Nodding with a coy grin, she followed and turned around so that she straddled his face while Alicia herself was facing his erection. Immediately, both got down to business, simultaneously pleasuring each other. Alicia’s mouth felt so warm around him, her tongue skillfully working little circles and long trails along his length while one of her hands went down to cup and fondle his balls. Till himself continued lavish attention to her clit, his hands gripping her round buttcheeks, kneading her flesh. And then, on impulse, he slapped a cheek, earning him a yelp, her mouth coming off his member.

 “Did I say you could stop?” he asked. Although he sounded angry, he was amused more than anything. He enjoyed the view she gave him, her pussy glistening, wet and hungry.

 “Shut up and get back to work,” was all she said with a (very embarrassed sounding) growl before resuming, flicking her tongue over the tip, lapping up the precum leaking from there. Till hissed as she began sucking, her determination to show him she was not coming undone so easily apparent.

 Till returned his tongue back to her clit while thrusting a single finger back into her tight and wet entrance, feeling it being sucked in easily. He had to bite back a groan, feeling himself getting harder, if that was possible. As he wriggled his finger in there, he felt Alicia faltering. Normally, he would’ve wanted her to focus on what she was doing, but right now, he liked the idea that she was too distracted by what he was doing to her to focus fully. He grinned again, and when he stroked against a certain spot, he felt a moan from the back of her throat vibrating against him. That felt nice, but he wasn't going to cum in her mouth just from that. He kept up the movement, his finger and her folds shiny with arousal. He could hear her crying out as he continuously stroked that little spot inside and smirked when she began subtly moving against his finger, her moans becoming needier.

 Suddenly, he shoved her off from him and rolled her over so she was on her back. He stood at the foot of the bed, grabbing something out of his pants pocket. While he usually preferred to do without, it was probably best to err on the side of caution here, so he tore the packet open and wrapped the condom over his length. Alicia lifted her knees up, opening herself up fully, shooting him a devilish look as she did so.

 “Are you ready?” she asked with a grin.

 “Been for a long time,” Till replied, grabbing her by her ankles and dragging her towards him, keeping her legs up over his shoulders. Gripping his erection in one hand and her hip in the other, he didn’t enter her just yet; instead, he took some time enjoying the look on her face as he rubbed his cock over her entrance, sliding the length of it over her sensitive bud.

 “Please, Till…” she bit her lips, holding back words.

 “Please what, little girl?” he asked with a smirk. Another stroke along her clit, and her mouth dropped into a silent cry and she squeezed her eyes shut. He felt her shudder, more slickness building up down there.

 “You know what, stop teasing,” she whined through gritted teeth.

 “No. Be specific.” His voice was a low and deadly growl, the tone demanding. He wanted to hear her beg for it, rubbing himself against her a little faster. Alicia’s breathing came out in fast and shallow gasps, daring to not move lest she make him decide to really suffer. And while his dominance was thrilling, there was only so much she could take.

 Swallowing her pride, she pleaded, “Fuck me, please, Till! I need to feel you inside me! Make me come, please!”

 He chuckled and said, “That’s all you needed to say.” And before she could say anything else, he thrust in, burying himself to the hilt quickly, and knocking the air right out of her lungs. Till immediately began rocking in and out of her at a smooth and steady rhythm, relishing how soft she felt around him, the sounds she made as he fucked her, the way her breasts bounced with each thrust. Her sweet young body was absolutely heavenly.

 “You like this?” Till asked her with a growl and a series of hard thrusts. “Like it when you’re being taken care of by an older man?”

 “You are sick!” was all Alicia could say, but her cries of pleasure gave away the fact that, in some strange way, she was indeed getting off on the age difference between them as much as he was.

 Suddenly he stopped, but before Alicia could protest, Till flipped her over, grabbed onto her hips to raise her ass up and slid back inside. She cried out at the force of his thrusts and as Till harshly pushed her head down into the mattress, forcing her to submit fully and let him fuck her raw. He cupped her ass in his hands as he drove into her ruthlessly.

 “Fuck yes, more, please!” she cried as she followed his thrusts, clutching at the blanket underneath, her fists balled up so tightly that her hands started cramping up. He wasn’t kidding when he said it was a mistake to underestimate him. But honestly, she was glad she did. She couldn’t stop crying out in both bliss and pain, his thrusts fast and rough. It was filthy and delicious, how these sensations blended together. She then gasped sharply when he spanked a buttcheek hard enough to sting. He didn't stop at one, and by the time he counted ten, her yelps turned more into moans.

 “It's always naughty little girls that like getting spanked,” Till noted, admiring his handiwork on her reddened bottom. “Then again, it’s not a surprise with you.”

 Alicia would have told him to shut up or shoot some snarky remark, but she was too caught up in him and the sensations he created to care. She instead writhed, trying to crouch lower so she could place her hips up higher. She wanted, no, _needed_ more. His hand grabbing a chunk of her hair and pulling her head back sent chills through her. He didn't pull too hard, just enough to make her scalp tingle.  

 Till could feel himself getting close, and he could tell Alicia wasn't far behind either, her breathing quickening and pussy soaked. He pulled out before rolling Alicia over on her back, pushing her legs back up so that she was folded up with her calves up over his shoulders and her bottom completely open to him.

 “Ah, oh God yes!” she cried out as he slid back in. In this position, she was completely vulnerable and somehow, that made it even better. He wasn't thrusting as quickly as he had before; instead, he was now going in slower but harder, burying himself in deeper, repeatedly slamming into that delicious spot that had her howling and seeing stars behind her eyelids. Alicia could feel the familiar pressure building up inside again, spurred by the vulgar sounds of each wet slap of his body against hers and by the low gutteral sounds coming from Till as his hips began rolling.

 “Are you going to come for me, little girl?” Till asked heatedly, grinning smugly. “I can see how badly you want to. Tell me how badly you want it.” His tone was dangerously low and dominant, demanding she obey.

 Alicia obeyed, desperately wailing, “Yes, please Till, it's so good, please, I need it - oh fuck!” He cut her off when he wet his fingers and reached in between where their bodies were connected, rhythmically rubbing her clit, not too fast but enough to bring that fire brewing inside to scorching. She was now convulsing, legs shaking and squeezing the sides of Till’s head, cries becoming higher pitched; any higher and she could probably shatter the windows.

 “Come for me, Alicia, come for me like a good little girl!” Till hissed into her ear, breath hot, nibbling lightly on her earlobe.

 And when his strokes on her clit sped up, that was the last straw, and Alicia’s whole body shook and she let out a string of lewd moans as her orgasm rippled through her. She arched up, hips widely bucking up and down, nails digging into his shoulders, and her vision went white as waves of heat seared through her from the inside out. Till growled in pleasure as he felt her pussy tightening around him, the sensation heavenly, and he came after a few more hard thrusts, savoring the warmth that spread over him.

 For a moment, they stayed still to catch their breaths. Alicia slowly came back down to earth, groaning as Till withdrew from her sore but satisfied pussy before collapsing next to her on the bed. After a few minutes of silence, Alicia was the first to sit up and speak.

 “Wow. That was…” she gasped and trailed off, running a hand through her mussed up hair.

 “It was what?” Till asked, pushing himself off the mattress with a groan to trudge over to the bathroom. Alicia followed, her legs shaky as she tried to walk. Till gave her a hand (literally), helping her along the way.

 When they reached the bathroom, Alicia finished her sentence, “It wasn't half bad.”

 Till chuckled with an amused frown as he disposed of the condom, asking back, “Not half bad?”

 “You know your stuff,” she replied as she wiped herself. “I guess there is something to be said about older men.”

 When he frowned at that, albeit with amused pride, she elaborated, “You were more than good, Till. Amazing, in fact.” As she told him this, she stroked his jaw with a smile on her face.

 He smiled that. “You were pretty good yourself.”

 She then yawned and noted, “We should probably go to sleep now.”

 “You're sleeping here?” Till asked her, washing his hands.

 “Come on, I earned it,” she retorted. As she said this, she proceeded to slap Till’s right buttcheek hard, the clapping sound echoing through the bathroom, causing him to turn sharply. She only grinned as she made her way to the bed and cheekily said with a wink, “That was revenge for painting my ass red. I'm going to be sore in the morning thanks to you.”

 Till laughed at that and followed her. “I guess that's fair.”

 After they slipped underneath the blankets, Till wrapped an arm around her, cuddling her close. Alicia raised an eyebrow at this, asking, “You’re actually cuddling me?”

 He shrugged as he stroked his thumb on her upper arm, making little circles. “I thought you might like it.”

 “I do! Just… never thought you were the type.” She scooted up closer to him as she said, cupping his cheek in her hand and nuzzling her nose against his chin.

 “I'm not that big of a bastard. At least l try not to be too mean. And I enjoyed your company. I didn't expect the night to go this way.” He kissed her, the tenderness surprising her.

 She tried to look flat and serious at him as she said, “You better not get sappy on me,” but she was too amused to look completely so. She added, “I didn't expect this to happen either, so… thank you.”

 After spending some time quietly and contentedly enjoying this little post-sex cuddle session, Alicia began falling asleep, her head resting against his chest. Before he joined her, Till smiled, his spirits feeling a bit lifted up. Just a little over half his age and _she_ was the one who struggled to keep up with him. No doubt he'd be feeling some aches and soreness in certain places in the morning (his back for sure), but for now, that wasn't a problem and he didn't care too much about that.

  _‘Still got it.’_

**Author's Note:**

> And here it is! My belated Christmas present to you all! I hope you enjoyed it! ;)
> 
> I am sorry if I broke anyone's brains with that scene of Till dancing in the club. As I said before, I just thought it was funny. It largely came about due to, much like Alicia, me loving both Rammstein (and industrial metal in general) and trance music, so why not mix it up?
> 
> On another note, I envisioned Alicia looking like Aubrey Plaza (my girl crush and comedy goddess), same dress and everything (I'm not sure if she can do a British accent, but I do like the visualization): https://66.media.tumblr.com/64cd9c9dc3579db68d7bf22c2fd11c27/tumblr_pj6n5qQhjV1wvy7jgo2_1280.png


End file.
